


Zooposal

by HalflingRanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas rambles when Nervous, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Penguins, Sam Winchester is only mentioned by name, Short One Shot, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger
Summary: Dean plans to propose to Cas at the Zoo, however, that plan is changed when something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Zooposal

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoy this and that the end of this year is better than the rest of it was. :)

They have been walking around the zoo for a few hours, and Dean’s fondness has increased as he has watched his angel exclaim excitedly at all the animals. Every time they approach a new enclosure, Cas lists everything from normal habitats to eating habits to mating rituals. With each enclosure they pass, the closer they get to the penguins’ section, the more Dean’s nerves increase. He can’t remember why he thought proposing in a crowded zoo was such a good idea, but well, Sam had thought it was good, so here he is nervously getting ready to get on one knee. Cas has so far seemed oblivious to Dean’s nerves in his excitement over the animals in front of him. Dean keeps playing with the ring box in his pocket and mentally running over the speech he wants to make when Cas stops. Dean doesn’t notice anything at first, used to the stopping and starting of their path. However, Cas saying his name shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Is something wrong? You seem distracted.”

Dean shakes his head no and says, “Nah, nothing’s wrong. Just distracted by all the new interesting facts that I’m learning.” He smiles fondly at Cas. Cas looks happily back, and they are back on their path towards the penguins. Except that, as he checks their map, the direction they are going isn’t toward the penguins but towards the meerkats, which are on the opposite side of the park from the penguins. Before he can start to panic about the fact he got so distracted, Cas starts listing facts about the lynx in front of him, and Dean remembers that this is to make Cas happy. So, Dean relaxes. A little bit.

When they finally reach the penguins, the crowds have dwindled to the point where there are only a few other people around. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, readying himself for the moment when Cas has finished about the penguins; however, all he hears Cas say is, “Dean.”

Dean opens his eyes and looks to see that Cas is on one knee, holding a ring, and looking hopeful. He can’t breathe for a second and then, “Goddammit!” Cas’s expression falters, growing worried. “No, no, no, Cas. Wait, yes, but no, I was gonna propose.” Dean rushes out and pulls out his ring, and shows it to Cas. “I had a whole speech and everything.” Cas relaxes and starts to chuckle. Dean joins in, and soon they are both giggling hysterically, though Dean later denies he was ever giggling. When they finally stop, Cas says, breathlessly, “The answer is, of course, yes.” He pulls Dean in for a chaste kiss. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiles. “I love you, Castiel Winchester.” He kisses Cas again. After they put the rings onto each other’s hands and start to walk out of the penguins’ enclosure, Dean realizes,

“Sam fucking knew!”


End file.
